disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Способы быть плохими
«Способы быть плохими» ( ) — песня, написанная для оригинального кино канала Disney 2017 года «''Наследники 2». Её исполняют актёры Дав Камерон в роли Мэл, София Карсон в роли Иви, Кэмерон Бойс в роли Карлоса и Бу Бу Стюарт в роли Джея. Текст песни Оригинальная (английская) версия Версия фильма= 'Все': We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D Come on! Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey 'Мэл:' Crashing the party Guess they lost my invitation Friendly reminder Got my own kind of persuasion 'Карлос:' Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior Happily ever after with a little flavor 'Джей:' Bad to the bone With even worse intentions We're gonna steal the show And leave 'em all defenseless 'Иви:' A fairy tale life can be oh, so overrated So raise your voices and let's get it activated 'Все': Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked With us evil lives on The right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked Apple apple Dip dip Wanna try it? Tick tick Take a bite, come on, be bold Change the way the story's told 'Мэл:' This time the dark is finally getting your attention 'Иви:' We're wicked by the book And class is back in session 'Джей:' You like it, steal it Gotta beat 'em to the treasure 'Карлос:' A rite of passage 'Все:' Bad just doesn't get much better Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked 'Мэл:' Mother always knows best 'Иви:' Show her, pass every test 'Карлос:' Hear her voice in my head 'Джей:' Evil is the only 'Все:' Real way to win We got all the ways to be Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! W-I-C-K-E-D 'Джей:' Let's go! 'Все': We got all the ways to be Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! W-I-C-K-E-D 'Мэл:' Yeah! 'Все:' Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked With us evil lives on The right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be 'Мэл:' So many ways to be wicked |-|Расширенная версия= 'Все': We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D Come on! Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey Hey, hey, hey, hey 'Мэл:' Crashing the party Guess they lost my invitation Friendly reminder Got my own kind of persuasion 'Карлос:' Looks like this place could use a bit of misbehavior Happily ever after with a little flavor 'Джей:' Bad to the bone With even worse intentions We're gonna steal the show And leave 'em all defenseless 'Иви:' A fairy tale life can be oh, so overrated So raise your voices and let's get it activated 'Все': Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked With us evil lives on The right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked Apple apple Dip dip Wanna try it? Tick tick Take a bite, come on, be bold Change the way the story's told 'Мэл:' This time the dark is finally getting your attention 'Иви:' We're wicked by the book And class is back in session 'Джей:' You like it, steal it Gotta beat 'em to the treasure 'Карлос:' A rite of passage 'Все:' Bad just doesn't get much better Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked With us evil lives on The right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked 'Мэл:' Mother always knows best 'Иви:' Show her, pass every test 'Карлос:' Hear her voice in my head 'Джей:' Evil is the only 'Все:' Real way to win We got all the ways to be Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! W-I-C-K-E-D 'Джей:' Let's go! 'Все': We got all the ways to be Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! W-I-C-K-E-D 'Мэл:' Yeah! 'Все:' Long live havin' some fun We take what we want There's so many ways to be wicked With us evil lives on The right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked Cruel and unusual We're taking control There's so many ways to be wicked With us evil lives on The right side of wrong There's so many ways to be wicked Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be W-I-C-K-E-D We got all the ways to be 'Мэл:' So many ways to be wicked Русская версия 'Все': Всяческими способами Можем мы быть ПЛО-ХИ-МИ! Всяческими способами Можем мы быть ПЛО-ХИ-МИ! Вперёд! Эй, эй, эй, эй Эй, эй, эй, эй Эй, эй, эй, эй Эй, эй, эй, эй 'Мэл:' На вечеринку я Пришла без приглашения. Напомню, у меня Свой способ убеждения. 'Карлос:' Похоже, хило тут с бунтарским поведением. В «долго и счастливо» добавим мы веселья! 'Джей:' Дурные мы насквозь, Задумали плохое! Ворвёмся в ваше шоу. Всех лишим покоя. 'Иви:' Вся эта «жизнь как в сказке» не слишком впечатляет. Давайте пошумим! Плохие зажигают! 'Все': Мы вас развеселим, Берём, что хотим. Есть столько путей для коварства. С нами зло будет На своём месте. У нас есть столько путей для коварства. Яблоко Макай, макай Если хочешь, Кусай, кусай Кусай смелее, не тяни! И эту сказку измени. 'Мэл:' Ну, наконец, вы поняли, тьма может быть весёлой. 'Иви:' Мы плохие, если верить книжкам, И мы вернулись в школу. 'Джей:' Что нравится — стащи, Не упускай свой случай. 'Карлос:' Давай смелее к нам. 'Все:' Плохим быть куда лучше. Мы вас развеселим, Берём, что хотим. Есть столько путей для коварства. 'Мэл:' Мама знает, в чём прок. 'Иви:' Слушай маму, сдай свой урок. 'Карлос:' Вечно в ушах её голосок. 'Джей:' Зло, и только оно 'Все:' К успеху ведёт. Всяческими способами Эй! Эй! Эй! Эй! Можем мы быть ПЛО-ХИ-МИ! 'Джей:' Давай! 'Все': Всяческими способами Эй! Эй! Эй! Эй! Можем мы быть ПЛО-ХИ-МИ! 'Мэл:' Да! 'Все:' Мы вас развеселим, Берём, что хотим. Есть столько путей для коварства. С нами зло будет На своём месте. У нас есть столько путей для коварства. Эй! Эй! Эй! Эй! Всяческими способами Можем мы быть ПЛО-ХИ-МИ! Всяческими способами Можем мы быть ПЛО-ХИ-МИ! Всяческими способами Можем мы быть ПЛО-ХИ-МИ! Всяческими способами 'Мэл:''' Есть столько путей для коварства. Видео Ways to Be Wicked (Lyric Video)|Текстовое видео Ways to Be Wicked (Movie Version)|Версия фильма en:Ways to Be Wicked Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Наследников» Категория:Вступительные песни Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Песни героев/героинь